The fluorescent lamp is the most widely utilized light source in the world for general illumination, primarily because of its relatively low initial cost and its efficacy: i.e., its light output relative to its power input, usually expressed as lumens per watt (LPW). Nevertheless, for home use, the fluorescent lamp has not taken precedence over the incandescent lamp. Many reasons have been advanced for this lack of acceptance, among them the poor color rendition of some fluorescent lamps and their need for a ballast. However, one of the major disadvantages lies in the fact that a fluorescent lamp is a linear light source whereas an incandescent lamp can almost be considered a point source. The typical fluorescent lamp has a length of from 18" to 8' and is somewhat cumbersome to work with.
With the increasing cost of energy, attempts have been made to overcome the latter difficulty. One of these attempts has utilized a plurality of fluorescent tubes having one or more smaller tubes connecting the ends of the fluorescent tubes to provide an arc path. Such lamps are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,662. "U" shaped lamps such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,602,755; and 2,401,228; and triple bend lamps such as shown in Ser. No. 126,818, exemplify other attempts.
While each of these proposals has its own advantages, disadvantages also exist. The previous forms of multiple tubing lamps are expensive to produce and difficult to handle during manufacture.
The "U" shaped lamps, when made from 4' linear tubes, still have an overall length of about 2' and are best suited for use in ceiling fixtures. When made of smaller tubing and in small sizes the light output is deficient.
The triple bend lamps necessitate extremely large investment in order to be manufactured economically and it is only possible to bend very small diameter tubes to the small radius needed for compactness.